austin and ally
by Imsuchafish
Summary: Austin and Ally find them selves moving to Hollywood (Las Angeles) , when Austin and ally go to the beach with (allys mother) penny dawson. mostly about austin and ally and how they make through living in California. Austin and ally will be having kids also. Trying to make it through being parents the answer is YES!
1. Chapter 1

Hi Austin! yelled ally. Hi ally said Austin disturbed.

Imagine Austin living in la! Said ally. Austin chuckled. You know ally you have the most silliest dreams.

Ally returned a quick glance at Austin. It has been 9 months since they first met thought Austin. He stared into ally's eyes. Austin saw ally looking at him and Austin saw confusion in her eyes. Austin turned away. Rubbing his neck. He felt blood rush up his face. Ally chuckled. Ally is so cute when she laughed. Ally... Oh he would love to be her boyfriend.

Ally's Pov

Why is he looking into my eyes.I thought looking at Austin in confusion. I think Austin notice and he turned quickly. I began to laugh.

Austin's Pov

I was blushing from head to toe

Was this love? I thought l. No it can't be. Me and ally are just friends. I said lightly so ally doesn't hear. I took a good glimpse of ally, she smiled and then I just begin to look at her beautiful lips. Is there something wrong? Asked ally. Uh- no there's nothing w-wrong. I say dramatically. Stupid stupid stupid! There is something wrong I wanted her more than I wanted pancakes.

Oh wonderful delicious pancakes! Not time to drool over pancakes Austin said ally. Wait its like she is reading my mind. In reality Austin any girl can tell when you are thinking about pancakes. I smiled at ally. Thanks I said.

Ally's Pov

Does Austin like me? I thought.

No he doesn't not in a million years! I fought with myself for a while. Ally are you ok? Asked Austin

Oh I am fine. I said. No I'm not get ahold of your self ally! He likes you why don't you get it! I thought. Ugh why does this have to be so hard! Said Austin and I at the same time.

I blushed and so did Austin.

Trishs POV

Both Austin and ally looked at each other. Guess who got a job as a contract manager! Yelled trish. Austin and ally looked at trish,

Austin you are going to be in contest I begged and begged for you to get in and the director said yes. So you and ally are going to be in Hollywood for 12 weeks.

12 weeks? Yelled Austin and ally at the same time again. They both blush.

Trishs POV

I chuckle to myself. Hmmmm I see some romance going on and it isn't no ordinary romance. Austin and ally don't it yet but they both love each other. I smell a diabolical plan going on! I thought to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

After a couple of days Trish, ally and Austin went to Hollywood Austin tried to call dez but he did not answer his phone.

Austin's Pov  
Where is dez? He is suppose to be at this very spot. I said.  
Well Maybe he got into a banana fight with a monkey. Said ally everyone laughed and dez texted me. It said on my way got into a fight with a monkey over a banana I have a feeling the monkey will get its revenge cause I won. See you soon Austin and friends. I told everyone and ally look at me like she was saying no kidding! I nodded at ally and then she returned a hug instead of a nod. I felt blood rushing up my face. Ally giggled and let go of me. Well listen up Austin and ally apparently we got a hotel room with 2 beds so Austin and ally you both have the same bed and u got a bed on my own. Said Trish. Me and ally looked at Trish then back to look at each other and didn't like what we heard. Well come on we don't have all day!

Ally's Pov  
Wow the hotel is like a castle! I blurted out. Yeah it is, ally do you know about- Austin I know about something obviously! I used to live here! I yelled. You did? Asked Austin.  
Yeah I lived here when I was 5. I looked down at my feet so Austin won't see a couple of tears go down my cheeks. Ally show me where every thing is! Yelled Austin and he grabbed my hand and ran outside. Um Austin we have to wait for dez.  
I said. Oh right. Austin said very quiet. Well um Austin I don't feel like walking in Hollywood right now maybe later ok? I asked. Ok... Austin looked at his feet.

Dez walked in and I guess he was actually in a fight with a monkey over a banana. Sorry I had a fight with a monkey at the zoo. Said dez. It's ok. says Austin.  
Oh my god! Pancakes! Tells Austin and grabs like a million of them. Pancake? Asks Austin. No thanks. I say.  
Austin's Pov  
Pancake? I say in the most humiliating way I could possibly say.  
No thanks. says ally. Ok. I stuff my face mouthful of pancakes. Mmmmm, pancakes. I say with a mouth full of pancakes still in my mouth. Ally looks at me grossed out. What? I say. Nothing. Says ally.  
So when are we going to we'll you know write a song? I ask.  
Well I wrote a song that you might not like-  
I cut ally out for a moment. Oh it's about Dallas! Austin yeah sort of like Dallas. I say tubing my arm. I took Austin's hand and we both ran to our room. Forgetting something? Asked Trish. Oh how stupid can I be? I forgot the key! I yelled. I heard austin laugh. I smiled at Austin and we both were in the room.  
Austin's Pov

So we are here alone. I say slowly.  
Hey look a piano! Yelled ally.  
Woah! What kind of room did Trish get?I ask. Oh and are room has a door sweet! I yell also.  
Um I think she rented a apartment. Said ally.  
Trish comes in when ally said that.  
You are right ally. Said Trish  
I didn't tell you guys until just now, but you guys are actually going to live in California! Yells Trish. I feel my self adjust to what Trish says.  
Wow! Yells ally. Yeah wow! I yell. Dez walks in after I said that. What's up!yells dez. Uh nothing. Says Trish, ally and I.


	3. The beach

** Sorry this chapter is short but I promise I will put up chapter 4 it will be longer. Thanks for a review. It made me really happy. Keep it up! **

Ally's POV

So austin do you want to head outside? I ask. Sure! Says Austin. Me and Austin walk outside and get a taxi. I find myself gazing into Austin's eyes. Everything ok? Austin asks. Uh yeah. I say. So ally want to go to the beach? Austin asks me. Yeah let's go to the beach. I said.

Austin grabs my hand and then we run into penny dawson my mom . Ally! My mom yells. Mom!? I yell. Austin looks at me and my mom. It has been months ally! Why haven't you called or even texted! My mom asks. Oh and who is this young man? My mom asks. My best friend and partner Austin. I say. Oh he is very handsome. She says. I saw Austin blush a bit. And I smiled at him. So ally are we goin to the beach or what? Austin asks. Ally I was going to the beach also! Mind if I join. My mom asks. Sure you can join! Yells austin. And we run to the beach.

About a hour later austin and I stare into each others eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**So did you guys like this story so I hope you did please tell me what you think thanks! **

Austin's Pov

Ally and I stared into each others eyes and I leaned into kiss her. I kissed ally! I thought and felt a smile spread across my lips. Austin! Ally yells. And then she kisses me back. Wait aren't you dating that Dallas guy? I ask. No I broke up with him it turns out under that hot body is a jurk. Says ally. Oh I say. So can we be well you know, boyfriend and girlfriend? I ask. Austin I thought you'll never ask! Ally yells. We kissed again. Ally I love you more than anything I think.

Ally's Pov

I can't believe me and Austin kissed! It's like a magical thing something that I have never felt in my life!

When Austin and I got home we got dressed and brushed our teeth and then went to bed.

When I woke up. I felt something against me and its arms were wrapped around me. I turned my head and saw austin snuggled against me. I began to scream. Austin woke up and then he noticed what he was doing. He began to scream also.

What are you doing!? I yell. I didn't mean to ally I guess I am just used to sleeping with something in my arms. Austin says. Well sleep with a teddy bear alright? I say. Alright. Yells austin. Oh my gosh you guys quiet down u am trying to sleep! Trish yells.

Austin's Pov

So ally can we go somewhere where Trish won't hear us? I ask. Sure. Ally says. I take ally to a very nice restaurant and I wore a simple outfit and ally wore a green tank top and blue jeans. So ally since we are boyfriend and girlfriend we should go on a date or something. I say. Sure Austin we are on a date right now. Ally says. Yep on a date just the 2 of us. After our date we went back to the apartment. Guess who just read someone's letter!? Mine I ask grabbing it. Crap it's ally's! I say. I handed it to her. When she read it she looked really excited. I just got excepted to the greatest Music . School in LA! Ally yelled hugging me. Trish stared at me and ally. Are you two umm dating? She mouths. I nod. She starts to look disgusted. Trish walked away. I kiss ally and she kissed me back. So what do you want to do? Ally asks me.

We are going to the movies. I say

Ok Austin I didn't want to do what I thought you were doing. Ally says. We watched catching fire then we went to our apartment. Austin? Do you think we. Will ever live in a bigger place than this? Ally asks. I think we will. I say scooting closer to ally. so um ally did you actually think I was gonna do that gross! I say

um Austin I thought you wanted to do a pancake eating contest! Ally says. Ohhhh! I say. I felt so embarrassed.


	5. Moving to penny's party time!

**Hopefully you guys liked it. I mean I know i did. so anyways here's chapter 5.**

Trishs pov

Im surprised Austin and ally are dating , I'm surprised I didn't get to do my diabolical plan I hatched up

1st I would push them and they would kiss.

* I think it would be funny* .

2nd if it didn't work *oh this would just make me laugh* ! I would make Dez flirt with Ally, like give her , her favorite stuff.

Or 3rd my favorite is put austin in danger and of course Dez * oh I hate that guy*! He ticks me off all the time!

Then ally would go save him. The dangerous part is a house is on fire and I of course don't have to do all the work I will forced Dez into locking the door and burn a house! Oh how I hate that guy!

Austin pov

I have nothing to do. I whisper

Wait why am I whispering no ones with me. I have a idea invite every one I know to come to our apartment and start a party! This is the brightest thing I ever thought of this year.

**Ally/ Austin**

**Austin: Party at the apartment**

**Ally: Austin since your my boyfriend and all things like that **

** I don't mean to hurt your feeling but I have a dinner date with my mom penny.**

** So we have some catching up to do. But after that party of your I will certainly help clean up and we can have a date somewhere. Okay?**

** Austin: but ally! It will be like one the most valuable things I will ever have with you!**

** Ally: ok austin I Will only cancel this one dinner date with my mom if you mess anything up! I will mess with that pretty hair of yours! **

** For example, a kick me sign **

** Austin: oh god! Not the kick me sign anything but that! Btw how did you even do that without us knowing?**

** Ally: I have my ways. ;) **

Wow she is viscous last time she did that I basically got beat up.

I start calling everyone I know including jimmy Starr I Hurd he was in town. Oh and did you know they have L.A. Starr records? They asked me if I could sign to be with them and I accepted so I start my album lets say in a month.

A hour later 7:00 pm

*door bell rings* Be right there! Ok I have everything for the party. Way Am I missing

I look at the list ok everything. Look up at the disco ball.

Ally will so love this!

I open the door jimmy what's up! I'm doing fine thanks for being with Starr records in las Angeles . Jimmy says. Thanks. I say.

I see ally and her mom.

Ally was wear a hot silver dress. I cannot lie she was stunning, hot, uh maybe even sexy! I can't believe ally's mom bought that for her. Well it ally 18 birthday almost. Hi penny! Hi ally! I find my self blushing when I say hi to ally. Hi austin. Ally kisses me on the cheek. Trish pushes passed us and knocks me and ally onto the ground. I think I will leave you two love birds alone. penny says.

Yeah I think so to.

I get up and pick up ally of of the ground. Good thing we have a deck so we can have some privacy right austin? Ally says.

Why did trish push us down!? I am going to giver her a piece of my mind! I growl.

I know she didn't mean to do that austin that's just her personality. Ally says very sweetly. Yeah probably. I sigh. Ally I just want to move out of this tiny apartment live in a bigger house. Like a mansion. Or something.i say.

Me and ally hug. How about we start looking for a house now? Ally we have to wait until we are older. We can move into my moms place. Ally says.

Yeah that's a great idea so we don't have to pay rent with trish. At the thought of that I kinda felt happy! Free living space! I say. Ally laughs. Yeah. Ally says.

Ally's POV

Hey mom me and austin would like to know if we could live with you. I ask

Of course sweetly you know I am a famous righter. Your always welcome to live with me, and of course for free. My mom says.

Thanks . Austin says. Allys boyfriend, please call me . My mom says. How come? Austin asks. Well me and ally's dad never got along we'll. so I divorced him. Mom says quietly. Oh. Austin says. Yeah that's why mom lives here in la. So she can be far away from dad and plus we lived her first, The reason why I never got to be with her

Is because my dad never let me stay with her. I say with tears fall down my eye. Honey everything's okay your with us now. Mom says. Thanks I hug my mom.

Is it ok if I call you penny?austin asks.

Sure and is it all right with me calling you austin? My mom asks.

It always okay for everyone to ask me! I am famous you know. Austin says proudly.

I laugh and so does my mom. After the party I got a text from my dad.

**Ally's dad (Lester Dawson)/ally**

** Lester: how is Cali?**

**Ally: it's fine, guess what dad! I am with austin now! Other wise dad just so you know what I meant I am dating him.**

**Lester: oh nice the boy you always talk about.**

**Ally: yeah he is so sweet! Like when Dallas turned me down to dance, austin was there for me! He is like the best thing in the world.**

**Lester: oh and your mom how is she?**

**Ally: she's doing fine I am going to stay with her until I graduate from school and I forgot to tell you dad, should I go to the best music school in Hollywood? **

**Lester: uh yeah you shouldn't turn it down that is a opportunity like when you got accepted to go to NYU but you turned it down, cause you didn't want to leave austin.**

**Ally: yeah well got to go its 9 now talk to you tomorrow?**

**Lester: yeah bye ally.**

After my conversation with my dad I went with austin and my mom to her house.

Oh my god! A mansion! Austin and I yell.

Ally you forgot? My mom asked.

Yeah I sorta did I rub my arm.

I still have your bedroom it has everything you like.

Oh and zebras!? Yells austin.

Austin you don't want to wake up the neighborhood do you? I ask

No but do you have proof zebras aren't real? Cause when I went to New York ally told me zebras are real. Austin says. Austin zebras are real ok? I say

Fine but I will ask again. Austin says sharply.

Seriously.I'm tired come on austin. we go to my bedroom and guess what we saw?

King sized bed awesome! We both yell. We both run then jump onto the bed. Rock on!

I notice my first piano I ever had. I smile and the guitar and my violin. Look austin my first instruments I say. Wow you have every instrument. And a Bruno mars poster. I guess my mom got him to sign it for -like the guitar I got Bruno to sign for you. Austin you cut me off! I say. Sorry. Austin says quietly.


	6. Finding james Dawson part 1

Trishs pov

I hope I didn't mix things up. I look at the mail I told austin about, you know the contest thingy it was really a chance to go to a music school and another mail paper I was supposed to give ally I open it and it said the same thing

Dear ally Dawson,  
We are glad to say you have been accepted to hollywoods greatest music school in California.  
Signed  
LAH (Las Angeles High school)  
Oh crap. I say. I text both austin and ally.

**Austin/ally/trish  
Trish: I may have mixed up your plans austin and ally  
Ally: okay what have you gotten yourself into this time  
Austin: yeah trish  
Trish: you two are supposed to be going to LAH you know las Angeles high school.  
Ally/austin: WHAT!?  
Trish: well sorry, it was a mix up but you know you go to the high school in 4 weeks right?  
Ally: yeah  
Austin: yep**

After that conversation Dez texted me.

**Trish/Dez  
Dez: hey why are you guys not back from Cali yet?  
Trish: um there was a mix up austin and ally are going to the best high school in las Angeles and then after they go there they will go to the best music college in California.  
Dez: is it okay if I move there two?  
Trish: fine but you have to pay for everything and by everything I mean EVERYTHING. Got that!?  
Dez: yep gotta put myself in your shoes. :)  
Trish: your so stupid you moron!  
Dez: I know it runs in the family.  
Trish: ugh bye!  
Dez: okay bye the monkeys back! Awhh help me now!**

I didn't pay any attention to the last part.

Austin POV  
Wow why does trish always have to mix up our plans ally.  
I don't know austin now go to bed! Ally yells  
Sorry ally. After I went to bed I found my self in a horrible nightmare  
Ally left me And I have nowhere to be. I woke up and it was morning. *sigh* my nightmares are the worst. Austin my moms making pancakes come downstairs.  
Okay als. 4 more weeks till we go to las Angeles high school. The best high school in Cali. It's kinda like a private school, but the richest kids go there and there parents are REALLY famous. It made me jealous when I lived in Florida but now I am finally going there I get to have an awesome senior year. Austin hurry up! Ally yells.  
Fine ally! I get up and walk down the stairs. Ally where are you and where's the kitchen. Ally walks out of a room. Fallow me austin. I feel sorta jealous ally's mom is famous for books she writes. And my parents are mattress salespeople. I really don't like being with my mom and dad that much. They never paid attention and really!? They would ground me from eating pancakes? That is just plain wierd if they ground me from my favorite food.  
Ally gives me the pancakes. That's gross ally, pickles on pancakes!? I yell  
Hey you can't stop me from loving pickles. Ally says . Sorry ally. I say.  
I kiss her on her forehead. I love you als. And I love you too austin.  
Alright you to love birds we have some room shopping to do. Austin you get to pick a room upstairs. Cause I don't want you and ally to sleep together again and again on and on. Got that? Penny says.  
Yes penny. I say quietly.

Ally's POV  
I find myself laughing at what my mom said. And austin said something very quietly. Hey austin no mumbling in the house okay? I say.  
Okay ally. Austin says. I feel my lips from into a smile. I kiss Austin on his lips.  
I see austin blush. I giggle. Ok austin let's get dressed. Oh no you don't mister  
You get dressed down- penny I'm getting dressed in ally's bathroom if that's okay with you. Austin says. Oh austin. Mom austin won't do anything with me okay? Fine Alyson. My mom says. I grab Austin's hand a go to my bedroom. Here are some clothes you might look hot in. I say. Oh you are weird ally.  
I know I am and here's your signature whistle. Thanks ally. Austin says. He goes into the bathroom. I manage to laugh but then someone texted me.  
Oh it's my dad.

**Lester/ally  
Lester: what's up ally gaiter  
Ally: nothing what's up with you dad  
Lester: I'm coming to Cali for your birthday it's in a couple days you know.  
Ally: yeah February 8th  
Lester: now that's my ally.  
Ally: can you at least be nice to mom for me.  
Lester: I think I can manage I mean your are half her and half me after all.  
Ally: yeah. Oh and the present I really want is a beautiful blue jeep.  
It would make me really happy.  
Lester: I'm probably gonna have to tell your mom that.  
Ally: she already knows.  
Lester: okay but you know that is really expensive  
Ally: I know but I have to go austin mom and I are going room shopping see ya  
Lester: I have to go to going to get on a plane well I am on a plane now bye!  
Ally: bye**

Glad that conversation was over. It was going nowhere.  
I feel someone pick me up. Austin tickles me. I laugh.  
Austin stop I can't breathe! I say. Okay ally I will let you go if you give me hmmm 2 kisses. I turn around and give him a kiss. And then he kisses me back.  
2 kisses. Austin smiles. I brag his hand and we head to a mattress outlet in the las Angeles mall. Alright kids pick 1 bed out. Ally you can buy a blanket you like and a couple pillow cases. I see a zebra print blanket and a zebra print pillow case. Awesome! I yell. I pick those out. Austin looks at a really expensive bed.  
Penny I would like this bed. Austin is it soft of your back or is it hard on your back? I ask. Austin lays on it for about a minute . Soft. He responds.  
Good, do you like it? I ask. Yeah I like it. Austin says. Okay we'll buy it. My mom says. I hold Austin's hand. I love you so much. If anything ever happened to you I don't know what i would do. I tell austin. And I would do the same thing. Austin says. After that we got paint for Austin's bedroom. Austin looked at some of the paints. Austin saw a beautiful brown color. Penny ill take this paint bucket. Austin says. Okay. My mom says. When we were done with everything we went home and painted Austin's bedroom. His bedroom was so nice. I hug austin tightly and we share our moment together. I love you. He says. I love you too. I say. We both share a passionate kiss.

Lester's POV  
This plane ride was so long. I hope ally loves the present I got her. Well obviously it's the one ally wanted. The blue jeep. Maybe I should call penny. Yeah I should. I called penny

**Penny/ Lester  
Lester: penny I got ally what she wanted for her birthday.  
Penny: ok good the blue jeep?  
Lester: yeah the blue jeep, who knew it was really expensive.  
Penny: yeah kids these days.  
Lester: well ally is turning 18  
Penny: my baby's growing up! *sobs*  
Lester: it's okay.  
Penny: why did we have to give away her twin brother!?  
Lester: because he was the last one born of course  
Penny: f*** you! That's why I left you!  
Lester: sorry penny, I really am.  
* penny hangs up phone***

What did I do to deserve this. I have a wonderful daughter. I didn't mean to let go of our son I didn't have enough money. I'm gonna have to find him.  
Lets see his name is james last name Dawson.  
Okay. I search up james Dawson and guess what I found? My son!  
He lives in California somewhere in... San Francisco! Good it's about 2 mabey a hour away from Hollywood. Good.


	7. Finding james Dawson part 2

Lester's POV

I am now in San fransisco and in one of these adoption agency's

Hello I am looking for a james Dawson. I ask one of the ladies. The ladie right in front typed in the word james Dawson. Sir he will be ciming any moment what is you name sir? The asked me. Uh Lester Dawson. Oh his crazy good for nothing father come right into that hall then go to room 2. The lady said. Thanks. I walk into room 2 it had a guitar almost like ally's. um hi,who are you?james asked. He looked almost like ally except for the act that he is a boy with shorter hair. I am your father you have a sister named ally you both are 18 and you should come to her birthday party. I say. Oh you, the gu who abandoned me here 17 Years ago. James says. Yeah that's me. I answer. Well come on we don't have all day.


	8. Ally meets james

Ally's POV  
Austin I have something to tell you. I say  
Yeah ally? Austin say questioned. Well one of my old friends asked me if I could come over to where they live. But they live in England so. Well I said yeah.  
But I don't have enough money for you and me. So I have to go alone. I say.  
What!? I can't be alone for a entire month alone! Seriously ally. I  
Ill save up money. Come on! Austin says. I see tears from in his eyes. Austin it will be okay. We can video chat after school you know. I tell him  
Don't go please don't it won't be the same. But austin I have to! I say.  
Okay but don't mess anything up okay. Haha I won't! But I am going after my birthday though so I do t miss it with you. I say. I hug and kiss him.  
I love you. I love you too.  
Austin's POV.  
Oh hell I forgot to get ally a birthday present. Mabey I should get her a puppy or something. No after her birthday she is heading for England to be with a old friend of her. I look out of the window and see Lester ally's dad parking a car. Wait who's that boy with Lester?i look closely and see a young boy that looks like ally. I walk outside. who's that? I ask. Oh that's ally's brother.  
Well twin brother actually. What? I ask.  
Don't act stupid austin. That's ally's brother alright?  
Okay . I and please call me Lester. The boy gets out of the car. And looks at me for a second. And walks up to me. Hi! I'm james Dawson ally's brother, and your are? The boy yells. Uh I'm austin moon ally's boyfriend,song partner and best friend. I say. Oh so can I see ally please? James asks. Yeah sure come on in. Dad is that ally? James asks. Yeah that's ally. Lester says. She sure is pretty, james says. Hi ally I am your twin brother james Dawson. James tells ally.  
Oh hi james I'm ally Dawson , wait m-my brother?


	9. Ally's new jeep

** here's a little bit of chapter 8, so just in case some of you guys have forgotten.**

Hi! I'm james Dawson ally's brother, and your are? The boy yells. Uh I'm austin moon ally's boyfriend,song partner and best friend. I say. Oh so can I see ally please? James asks. Yeah sure come on in. Dad is that ally? James asks. Yeah that's ally. Lester says. She sure is pretty, james says. Hi ally I am your twin brother james Dawson. James tells ally.

Oh hi james I'm ally Dawson , wait m-my brother?

" End of chapter 8"

Ally's POV

in was raised thinking I didn't have a brother, how could this be? He looks like me but- ally honey the reason why we never told you this is because we don't want you to be sad. My dad says. No dad! I yell.

well then I guess then you don't get to have a early birthday present. My dad says. Wait a early birthday? I ask. I want to. See it! I yell.

me too austin yells.

I walk outside and guess what I saw? The brand spanking new blue jeepI always wanted. Thank you thank you thank you dad! I yell. Come on austin let's get in the new jeep! I yell. Sure. Austin say quietly.


	10. Sorry guys!

**Sorry guys chapter 9 was so short, I guess I lost my inspiration **

**so when Ferris wheels and funky breath comes out ill have my inspiration back! Thanks and please please please more reviews thanks! **


	11. Chapter 11

Austin's POV  
When we got into the jeep I saw Kira walking down the street.  
Uh oh ally duck! I scream. Why should I duck? Ally asks.  
No time for questions it Kira she's down the street! I tell ally.  
Hi Kira! Ally yells. Seriously ally? I ask.  
Kira sees us and waves. I roll my eyes.  
Ally why did you do that? Because I wanted to say hi. And I forgot her breath stunk. I could smell her breath from over here. Ally says. I guess she eats sardines everyday then huh? I ask. Yeah. Ally replied.  
So where do you want to go? Ally asks me. Um how about this nice little...  
Austin nothing sexy! Ally less. F*** you. I say.  
Austin why would you say that!? Ally yells.  
So I guess there's no smoothies? I say. Not for what you just said and then ally runs off crying.i feel pretty bad after what I just say. Penny walks up to me and gives me a stern talking to. What did you say to may baby? Penny asks.  
Uhh the F word? I say. Seriously austin you need to change up your attitude! Penny yells. I'm sorry penny I guess I got mad cause ally thought I was going to say we were going to get her some sexy clothes or something. I say.  
Austin clean up your act, ally doesn't like that kind of language. All she ever talks about is you and well um mr and mrs moon! I mean that's wierd in my opinion. I won't ever let her marry you, unless you clean up your act this instant. She says. Yes penny I say quietly.  
Ally look I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I say.  
Austin I have to leave for England tomorrow. Ally says.  
Ally I forgot to give you a birthday present. I say.  
Austin you being my boyfriend is my birthday present, you being my partner to.  
Well ally in that case I pick ally up spin her until she says stop and then kiss her.  
Austin you are very sweet.  
But then I get a call from a random number.  
I answer it and it was Dallas  
**Dallas/austin  
Dallas: austin , ally's my girl not yours!  
Austin: what! Ally loves me not you.  
Dallas: that's what you think.  
Austin: I hope you know she's not going I be with me for long she's going to a different country.  
Dallas: oh I know where she is going and you won't stop me from finding her!  
Austin: no you won't i'll i'll purchase tickets to go with her  
Dallas: *static is on phone* n o no I find her.  
* voice goes blank***  
No no I will find her? Is that what he said? If so where will he find her?  
What will he do? I can't let anything happen to her! Everything alright? Ally asks. Uh yeah. Austin says  
No there is something wrong you moron!  
I see a Trish angel appear on my left shoulder.  
Don't tell ally she won't be able to see her friend!  
I see a trish devil appear on my right shoulder.  
You guys I don't have time for this! I'm going to bed okay? I say to both the trish's.  
When I fall asleep. I have the most wonderful dream I ever had.  
I walk downstairs of my mansion and see a 10 year old girl and a 4 year old  
Boy. The boy looked like ally except that he's a boy and has short hair and the girl look like me except she is a girl and has long blonde curly hair.  
The girl says daddy I am making pancakes and I see ally. She looks a bit older maybe around 29ish And she was about 2 inches shorter than me, and boy she looked hot! Hi hot stuff what's shaken? I Ask. Oh the usual homework and homeschool the kids.  
* dream ends*  
Is that dream real? Is that me and ally in the future? Will we have kids?  
If so, what will I be, a famous singer and a father or just a plain father?  
Did my career end in the near future? Did ally have kids when she was 20 or 19?  
I really would like that to happen. But not until I am older or until I am mature enough.


	12. Chapter 12

** Sorry guys I haven't been able to get on the computer. But IM BACK BABY!**

**now on with chapter 12 austin and ally now austin and ally haven't really been getting along with some of these new things happening but I'm pretty sure they will make everything work out for now on. **

**Chapter 12 **

Austin's POV

I wake up and go into ally's bedroom. And I saw she was gone. She left without even saying goodbye! But she will be gone for 2 days. Should I warn her that Dallas is trying to find her? If I didn't She would be disappointed in me and I

Would be the worst boyfriend in the galaxy. It would be like when cats and dogs fight. I should really tell her.

Ally's POV

I shouldn't have left early and not say goodbye to austin. He must be heart broken. I mean I pretty much am. I break down crying on the plane. One of the flight attendants asked if I would like a napkin. I nod and grab the napkin. And begin to dab. Then I see austin walk in. He looks at his ticket and finds his seat.

It's near mine no wait he sitting with me! Austin you didn't have to come.

I know I didn't have to but Dallas called me and said he's gonna find you. Austin said. Austin that's so sweet! But if you didn't tell me I think I would have been heartbroken. I say. Yeah.

Um so how long is this ride? Austin asks. Um we are in California, it depends if we lose gas usage or not. I think we would be going to Denver then to Indiana then to New York after we are in New York we would head to the Uk

Which takes us to England. Because England's in the UK. So yeah austin about 10 hours. Okay good we have a good 3 hours of flying to Colorado. I say

Thanks ally. Austin says

Wait you know what Austin? Lets just get off the plain and just be in la forever and not leave America. I say. Ally we can't do that not in a million years. Austin yells. Austin come once have school in 1 week so I think we would be better off going to that school anyway. I say. Fine. I says quietly.

Austin's POV

It's been 6 days since me and ally were on the plane heading for the UK but then she decided we should better be staying in las Angeles. Oh we'll hopefully we have a concert. Austin you should probably pick out your clothes for tomorrow. Ally says. Um I usually pick out my clothes the day I am going to school. I ! Ally says in a annoyed voice.

Ally, austin there's someone I would like you both to meet. Penny yells from downstairs. Okay! We both yell.

Austin, ally meet my new boyfriend Jeremy.

Wait what a new boyfriend!? Ally yells.

**Chapter** 12  
Austin's POV  
I wake up and go into ally's bedroom. And I saw she was gone. She left without even saying goodbye! But she will be gone for 2 days. Should I warn her that Dallas is trying to find her? If I didn't She would be disappointed in me and I  
Would be the worst boyfriend in the galaxy. It would be like when cats and dogs fight. I should really tell her.  
Ally's POV  
I shouldn't have left early and not say goodbye to austin. He must be heart broken. I mean I pretty much am. I break down crying on the plane. One of the flight attendants asked if I would like a napkin. I nod and grab the napkin. And begin to dab. Then I see austin walk in. He looks at his ticket and finds his seat.  
It's near mine no wait he sitting with me! Austin you didn't have to come.  
I know I didn't have to but Dallas called me and said he's gonna find you. Austin said. Austin that's so sweet! But if you didn't tell me I think I would have been heartbroken. I say. Yeah.  
Um so how long is this ride? Austin asks. Um we are in California, it depends if we lose gas usage or not. I think we would be going to Denver then to Indiana then to New York after we are in New York we would head to the Uk  
Which takes us to England. Because England's in the UK. So yeah austin about 10 hours. Okay good we have a good 3 hours of flying to Colorado. I say  
Thanks ally. Austin says  
Wait you know what Austin? Lets just get off the plain and just be in la forever and not leave America. I say. Ally we can't do that not in a million years. Austin yells. Austin come once have school in 1 week so I think we would be better off going to that school anyway. I say. Fine. I says quietly.  
Austin's POV  
It's been 6 days since me and ally were on the plane heading for the UK but then she decided we should better be staying in las Angeles. Oh we'll hopefully we have a concert. Austin you should probably pick out your clothes for tomorrow. Ally says. Um I usually pick out my clothes the day I am going to school. I ! Ally says in a annoyed voice.  
Ally, austin there's someone I would like you both to meet. Penny yells from downstairs. Okay! We both yell.  
Austin, ally meet my new boyfriend Jeremy.  
Wait what a new boyfriend!? Ally yells.

**austin and ally just found out penny has a boyfriend will ally get along with Jeremy or will she not?**

**MWAHAHAHA!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so guys I was thinking about austin and ally today. So**

**i want you guys to take a vote. I was thinking about austin and ally getting into a fight, and well you vote on what the chapter should be and stuff like that and if they forgive each other what would they do? **

**Please vote!**

** Love your lovely austin and ally author. **

**i do not own austin and ally the tv show.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ally's POV.

Wait what a new boyfriend!? You promised me you won't have a boyfriend d ever again in your life! I yell

Ally honey , it's not like we are going to get married right now or anything. My mom yells. Well mom me and austin have to get to school. Bye. I say and run off. Bye. Jeremy and mom say. Austin come on let's get to school.

Austin's POV.

Ally I'll see you after school gotta get to class. I run off and I run into a girl.

Hi! Are you austin moon? The girls asks. My names blue ivy. The girls says

Oh hi blue ivy do you know where math class is? I ask.

Uh yeah to the left and oh it's right there. Blue ivy says. Thanks and I run off.

Math class was so boring but hey! I got an A- isn't that good?

I run and find ally sitting on a curb and crying. Ally what's wrong? I ask.

A-a g-girl n-amed b-blue ivy b-bullied me. Ally stutters. Ally it's okay what did she say? I ask. Um she she said that I am not good enough to be with you at all.

Ally that's no reason to cry you know I love you know matter what happens. I say. Yeah. Ally says wiping away her tears. I can go give blue ivy a piece of her own Medicine. I say. Ally nods and I run to blue ivy. What the f*** did you do to my girlfriend? I yell. Blue ivy goes right up to me and says. I was just playing around you know you like me. Blue ivy whispers. And then she kissed me and I push her back. Stay away from me and ally got that!? I don't want you to be my friend at all! I yell and storm right off to ally.

Come on ally let's go to the house. I say and we go to the house.

Ally's POV

When me and austin got to the house Jeremy asked me a question.

Hey can you guys not come with us to this restaurant a d you guys can't come cause you have to be 21. Jeremy says. Um Jeremy you mean a bar? I say.

Uh yeah a bar. Jeremy says. So can you stay home? Jeremy asks. Uh yeh do you not trust us? I'm an adult and ill be moving out soon. So we can manage.

Hey austin were staying home! I yell. Oh and you guys are going to be alone for a day so bye! Jeremy yells and goes out the door.

Austin! Get over here! I yell. Yeah we should throw a party! Austin yells.

Austin what would we be doing at a party? I ask. Um drink? Austin says.

Austin there's no way were doing that! I yell.

Ally come on we can break 1 rule alright? Austin asks.

Fine but if we get drunk there will be no more party's.

Okay. Austin says.

Austin's POV

I think I might have drunk a little bit to much. I don't remover much but I think me and ally had sex. I wake up and see ally near me. My eyes widen and yes we did. I look under the covers and we are both naked. Gross!

Ally wakes up. Um austin why are you in bed with me and why does my head hurt? Ally asks. I don't know but I only know one thing and that is we are naked. I say. Oh god! Ally yells. Don't tell my mom! Ally says. Okay fine I won't. But anyways we can't let anyone find out. I say

Okay yeah let's not let anyone find out at all. Ally says


	15. Ally's pregnant

Chapter 15  
May 1 the month after what happened to austin and ally. It was April 1st when austin and ally did something they didn't ever want to talk about ever!

Ally POV  
I run to the bathroom and puke in the toilet. Austin walks in and holds up my hair.  
Thanks.I Say and hug austin. Your welcome austin says.  
Hey I am going to run to the pharmacy and get something okay? I say. And I run off and text Trish.

**Trish/ally  
Ally: hey Trish can you go to a pharmacy and get me a pregnancy test?  
Trish: why do you need a pregnancy test?  
Ally: cause me and austin had sex last month and my period was late and I have been puking for the past 5 days.  
Trish: oh  
Ally: yeah, so can you go get me a pregnancy test please?  
Trish: sure anything for my friend  
Ally: thanks oh do you remember where my moms house is?  
Trish: yeah near the Hollywood sign and last the Hollywood sign is the house brown bricks 3 garages a pool in the front and a comfortable Cadillac parked in front of a big brown door with stained glass.  
Ally: yep thanks trish for helping me out life has been hell for me.  
Trish: sure thing best friend.  
Ally: yeah okay bye.  
Trish: bye**

After that conversation was over Trish was all ready at the door.  
Hey Trish come in. I grab the bag and run to the bathroom.  
After 2 minutes I look at the pregnancy test. No this cant be happening! I yell.  
This can't be right I can't be pregnant I haven't graduated yet! I yell again.  
There's another one still then after another 2 minutes I look at the pregnancy test. No my life's over. I yell.  
What am I going to do should I tell austin? No I can't he will freak out!


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry I haven't been able to update, i couldn't find my iPod/ipad and those are the only devises I am able to use. Hope you guys love this chapter! By the way I won't be able to post a new chapter this week cause i will be in Michigan. Thanks!**

Ally's Pov  
I'm pregnant my life's over what am I going to do!? I yell at Trish.  
Austin runs in ally what's wrong. Trish it's okay you can go now. I say. Trish walks off. Austin I-I'm pregnant. I say look down. Ally? Are you lying if you are... Don't lie to me ally please don't. It would make re really happy because I will be a dad it would make me really happy. Austin says. So your not mad at me? Of course not why would I ever get mad at you? Austin protests.  
Well I thought you would get mad at me because - you didn't want to ruin your career, a-and. Austin put a finger to my lips and kissed me. Ally, everything is going to be alright. Austin smiled and kissed me again. I love you ally. Austin says. I love you too. I whisper.


	17. I decided to end story

**Sorry guys but austin and ally has came to a close, I left ally pregnant out in the cold world of words. But I have been reading this good book **

**inkheart good triology, has some good twists in it, you guys should read the book sometime! I should make a story about the book. Mostly about farid and Maggie. Oh well. please read my glee story, I find it fiery nice.**


End file.
